Runaway
by babytigercub15
Summary: I'm not going to continue this story any more bc nobody seems to like it. :
1. Runaway

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or the song Runaway.*sniff******sniff* so you can't sue us… nana booboo!

Now on with the story!

Runaway

By: tiger & ladybug

# Nobody said it would be easy

# Nobody gives you guarantees

## We see Heero breaking up with Relena

_'Cos a heart can always be broken_

_And there can be no loving without tears_

## Relena cries and runs to her room

_Runaway to place where nobody knows_

_Runaway gotta' let this feeling go_

## Relena packes her bags and clims out her bedroom window

_Runaway if I can't find love,_

_I'm gonna runaway _

## We see her speeding of in her midnight blue convetible

_Nobody's looking for perfection _

_How could they give it in return_

## The g-boys go out to find Relena

_But I told my heart to believe in you_

_And you just gave your love to anyone_

They stop at a bar where Relena happens to work at under a new name and she see Heero flurting with Shannon

_Runaway to place where nobody knows_

_Runaway gotta' let this feeling go_

When Relena get's home she flings herself onto her bed and cries herself to sleep.

_Runaway and I don't want to hurt anymore_

_Though my heart is always searching _

The g-boys find Relena but she refuses to go back. They leave empty handed

# If I cant find love 

_I'm gonna' runaway_

Relena is looking into a pond at the park and at first she then she sees every one she left behind.

Like it? Hate it? TELL US PLZ!!!

_ _

_ _


	2. The call

Disclaimer: We don't own them and we never will.

Ok. You people wanted another part so hear it is and for all those who hate Relena we like her so we would suggest not continuingto read. 

Ok this blab means someone is thinking.

And this 'blab' means it's stressed.

~~**~~2 years latter~~**~~

She was there. The same place she was 2 years ago when 'THEY' came. Staring into the same pond. Seeing the same thing. She gets up and stars to think. Maybe I shouldn't have left… NO! I will not give in! She shook her head and went home. 

~~**~~Latter that night~~**~~

She hesitated as she was thinking about calling someone she hadn't in a long time….

~~**~~At Quatre's house~~**~~

*RING* who could that be? Quatre wondered. He was just about to go to bed. All the gundam pilots are having a reunion. But instead he goes and picks up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Quatre" said a famine voice. "RELENA?!" he yells waking up the whole house and causing fore gundam pilots to come running down the stares. "*giggles* yes Quatre its me."

MWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Now you have to wait! Sorry it took us so long. We got the flue and tones of homework from our EVIL teachers. So we hope that this will tide you over till we get more done.


	3. Benth the stars and moon

Hi! We're back! Sorry this took sooooo long to get up. We had a lot of trouble in our lives. Ok Tigers grandma died and she had to go to the prayers and the prayers were on her birthday. Ladybug got dumped by her boyfriend and was depressed for a little wile. Evil Drake. Ok any way lets get on with the story!

"Relena…." Quatre said stunned she would call him after the last time they met. "Are you ok?" Something must be wrong if she was calling him! All the gundam pilots were listening in on the other phones in the house. "First I would like all the pilots minus Quatre to hang up…." This comment was followed by four clicks. "Ok now Relena what's wrong?" Quatre said in a worried voice. " Well my boyfriend broke up with me and right now my life is a living hell!" Relena responded and then broke down crying." Shhhhhh Relena. It's OK! Do you want me to come and get you?" *sniff**sniff* "y-yes please Quatre. Thank-you""For What?" He asked in a confused voice. "For being there for me." "Ok… your welcome. Now where are you?" Relena told Quatre everything that he needed to know and it turned out that she was back in town. Quatre got his keys, put on his coat and was about to leave when he got the third dredge. "Where is she?" "Is she ok?" 

"Who is with her" "What's wrong?" "Relena is ok, No one is with her, She's having a bad time, and she's in the city. I'm just going to go and get her." Quatre said answering all the questions. "Were coming with you," All the pilots said at once. "Ok but you have to hurry up!" After some complaints about it being cold and some death glare's they were finally going to where Relena was. Quatre started to slow down. "Why are we slowing down?" Duo asked. "Because this is where Relena said she was." Quatre said looking around. The street was full of hookers and pimps. This is where there princess was? This is what she gave everything for? "Let's split up and look for her." Trowa said. They all agreed and split up to look for her. Herro went down an ally and herd the most beautiful song

_Out here in the quite of the night_

_Benth the stars and moon_

_We both know we got something on our minds we won't admit but its true_

_ _

_You look at me I look away I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid you mite brake my heart oh why should any thing so easy be so had to do I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you._

_ _

Herro interrupts Relena by saying "What are you doing here?" Relena looks up her eyes full of tears, gets up and hugs Herro. "Herro…" Was the last thing she said because she fainted. 

That's is for now. We'll try to get the stories up sooner. Thanks to all who reviewed. Mmmmm! Shhhhhh ladybug I'm trying to type! He he sorry lady bug had too much chocolate and I had to tie her to a chair and gag her. Shes spinning around and around oh I'm getting dizzy! Bye! Please review! 

=*.*= and .


	4. New girls

Disclaimer: we don't own them and never will.

Hi! Were back! And it didn't take us that long. Ok we know you didn't come to read our babble so on with the story!

Herro held Relena close to him and walked back to the car. Quatre was waiting at the car and when he saw Herro coming with Relena he sortta' flipped out because to him Relena was like a little sister. "Hay! Leave her alone!" a girl with light pink yelled at Herro. Trowa, Duo, and Wufai stepped in front of them to protect Relena. "If you don't do as she says there's going to be trouble." Herro turned around sharply to be met by a pair of soft violet eyes. He took a step back and saw that she was Relena's height and had silvery white hair. "Who are you?" asked a stunned Herro. "Lena's best friend's that's who!" Yelled the girl with pink hair. Duo started to laugh and said "You? Relena's friends?" Herro felt Relena stir as she started to wake up. "Hu? Angel? Sidney? Herro?!" said a confused Relena. "Ya Relena were right here." Angel said as she started to walk towards Relena. Sidney flipped over the guys and also started to walk to wards Relena. Relena stands up and smiles at her friends. "Lena? Who are all this cute boys? Explicitly the one with the levitating bangs." Sidney asked earning a blush from Trowa. "This is Duo, Trowa, Wufai, Quatre, and Herro." Relena said pointing to the respectful person when she said their names. "Ok…" said Angel not totally trusting this 'Herro' guy. "Let's go back to my place and we'll talk things out in the morning." Said Quatre. So they went to Quatre's and finally got to sleep after Sidney knocked Duo out.

Sorry we ended it so soon but it's getting late and we gotta' sleep. We'll hopefully get more out tomorrow. 

tiger & ladybug

=*.*= & .


	5. The story

**Disclaimer: We don't own them and never will…**

** **

**Hi! We're back again. You can't get rid of us.**

** **

** **

**Angel got up and looked for an alarm clock. It read 5:30 am. 'Man I can't even sleep in….' She got up, found the kitchen and started to cook pancakes, french toast, bacon, and toast.**

** **

**********3 hrs latter**********

** **

**Quatre woke up to the smell of food… that he didn't cook. 'Oh no what if Duo…' With that thought he took of running to the kitchen. Instead of finding the kitchen on fire, he found Duo sitting there stuffing his face. "Hay who cooked?" Quatre asked "mhmma" Came a mumbled replay. "Translation: Angel" Said a barley awake Sidney, Trowa by her side. After all the guys were up and fed the got dressed and settled in to talk. "Who wants to go first?" Quatre asked politely. "Um I'll start."Angel volunteered. **

**(From here in what ever angel says will be put in **'s. k?)**

***We met on a cold day…* **

**"Why…" A girl no older then 18 looked up at the sky with blue-green eyes and pink hair. "It'll be ok." The girl beside her said trying to be nice. "Hay do you guys know where I can find a place to stay?" A girl with honey blond hair asked. "Sure you can stay with us." Said the one beside Sidney.**

** **

***That was when we first met… but not all of us met then.***

** **

**A year latter….**

** **

**"Hay lets go to this new club!"Lena said pointing at the add for a club called Tigers Eye."OK!" agreed a hyper Sidney. **

** **

***With that decided we went there and met 'them'***

** **

**"Hay."A girl with silvery blond hair and emerald green eyes said to Angel."Hay.Are you new in town?""Yep!Names Destiny.Who are you?"Angel smiled."My names Angel.Do you have a place to stay yet?""No me and my friend are still looking…" Angel cut her off and said that they could stay with them. **

** **

*******End of flashback**** **

** **

** **

**We deiced to stop here.Hopefully we will have the next part up sooner.Till then tiger & ladybug singing out.**


	6. Two in a million

Disclaimer: We don't own them and never will…

Hay this didn't take that long!J Wufai may seem a little OOC in my story at times.Oh and when Angel sings it'll be in green, when Sidney dose it'll be in pink, when Relena sings it'll be in red, when they all sing it'll be in violet. 

"Well I'll stop there for today and we'll call the rest of the girls latter."Angel said as she got up, followed by Sidney and Relena, and left for some fun."Hay!"Sidney yelled at Quatre "Where is the ballroom and can we use it?""Yes you can use it and follow me."Quatre replied as he got up and left to show them the ballroom.

****At the ballroom****

"Here it is."Quatre said as they stepped inside of the giant room."K. Thanks Q-can" Angel said as she left to find a CD player. After she did and had hit play they all started to sing.

(If u forget it's Angel-green, Sidney-pink, Relena-red, and All-violet J) 

Out of all the boys you're not like the others

From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers

In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire

Would I declare to you your love takes me higher

Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone

They shone a light and brought us together

We are two in a million 

We've got all the luck we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what we'll be forever as one

It's a crazy world where everythin's changein'

One minute you're up and the next thing you're breakin'

When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy

It'll be okay the moment you're with me

No one would have guesses we'd be standing strong today

Solid as a rock and perfect in every way

We are two in a million 

We've got all the luck we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million 

We've got all the luck we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what we'll be forever as one

As they sang they danced around but they didn't know that Herro, Duo, WuFei, Trowa, and Quatre had been watching till the end when they clapped."Very good you guys!"Duo said and they got similar complements from the rest of the boys.Yes even *gasp!*WuFei!"Thanks!You really think we're good?"Asked Sidney and Relena at the same time then fell down laughing.The boys had a look of confusion on their faces. " It's *giggle* a *giggle* girl *giggle* thing!"She said as she laughed.

We mite put the rest of the gang in the next chapter. Which we won't post unless we get ten reviews… So REVIEW!!! 

** **


	7. Say my name

Hi!Were back and ready to write!We decide to post the next part even though we didn't get all the reviews we wantedL.

** **

**Disclaimer: We don't own them or the song and never will.BUT we do own Angel, Sidney, Destiny, and Aphrodite. **

** **

** **

**Relena and Sidney were still on the floor laughing when the doorbell rang."I'll get it!"Angel volunteered and ran to the door.A little wile latter they heard Angel scream.This got Relena's and Sidney's attention and they ran to see what was wrong with the g-boys on there tales. "Angel!Angel!What's wrong!"Sidney yelled as Relena skidded to a stop at the door with everyone else not far behind."Nothings wrong.I was just surprised."Angel yelled back.When Sidney and Relena got there they were surprised to because there stood Destiny and Aphrodite.Destiny had silvery white hair in a bride that reached down to her butt and piercing midnight blue eyes.Aphrodite had black hair with pink streaks in it that reached down to her butt and stunning violet eyes. "I hope you don't mind but we were told we could find you here…" Destiny said with a slight bit of nervousness in her voice."No not at all.You can stay here if you want to."Quatre offered.Aphrodite stood there in shock."You don't even know us and you're inviting us to stay with you?"She said."Well I was guessing that you were Destiny and Aphrodite…" Quatre started "Which they are and they would love to stay here with us Quatre, thank you!"said Sidney wile dragging them inside and towards the ballroom which they were still going to use. "Bye!!" all the girls screamed as they ran towards the ballroom.**

** **

******At the ballroom******

** **
    
    **"Which song do you want to play!" Relena asked her friends. "Destiny's child Say my name!" Aphrodite yelled.( ****Violet is all, ****Bright green is Angel, ****Pink is Sidney, ****Red is Relena, ****Dark blue is Destiny,**** Rose is Aphrodite, ****and Black is the CD****.)**
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game******
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Why the sudden change?******
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Better say my name**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **Any other day, I would call, you would say**
    
    **"Baby, how's your day?"**
    
    **But today, it ain't the same**
    
    **Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"**
    
    **Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady******
    
    ** **
    
    **If you took it there, first of all, let me say**
    
    **I am not the one to sit around and be played**
    
    **So prove yourself to me**
    
    **I'm the girl that you claim**
    
    **Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday**
    
    ** **
    
    **I know you say that I am assuming things**
    
    **Somethings going down, that's the way it seems**
    
    **Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange**
    
    **If nobody's holding you back from me**
    
    **Cause I know how you usually do**
    
    **When you're saying everything to me times two**
    
    **Why can't you just tell the truth**
    
    **If somebody's there, then tell me who**
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Why the sudden change?******
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Better say my name**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **Any other day, I would call, you would say**
    
    **"Baby, how's your day?"**
    
    **But today, it ain't the same**
    
    **Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"**
    
    **Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady**
    
    ** **
    
    **If you took it there, first of all, let me say**
    
    **I am not the one to sit around and be played**
    
    **So prove yourself to me**
    
    **I'm the girl that you claim**
    
    **Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday**
    
    ** **
    
    **What is up with this**
    
    **Tell the truth, who you wit'**
    
    **How would you like it if I came over with my clique**
    
    **Don't try to change it now**
    
    **Say you gotta bounce**
    
    **When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house**
    
    ** **
    
    **It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself**
    
    **When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else**
    
    **Just this question why**
    
    **Do you feel you gotta lie**
    
    **Getting caught up in your game**
    
    **When you can not say my name******
    
    ** **
    
    **I know you say that I am assuming things**
    
    **Somethings going down, that's the way it seems**
    
    **Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange**
    
    **If nobody's holding you back from me**
    
    **Cause I know how you usually do**
    
    **When you're saying everything to me times two**
    
    **Why can't you just tell the truth**
    
    **If somebody's there, then tell me who**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Why the sudden change?******
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Better say my name**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **Where my ladies at**
    
    **(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)**
    
    **Can you say that, come on**
    
    **(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)**
    
    **All the girls say**
    
    **(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**
    
    **What? I can't hear you**
    
    **(Yea yea yea yea)**
    
    **All my ladies say**
    
    **(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**
    
    **All the girls say**
    
    **(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)**
    
    **Break it down**
    
    **(Oh woo, oh)**
    
    **Oh oh, D.C., take it to the bridge**
    
    **Come on**
    
    ** **
    
    **I know you say that I am assuming things**
    
    **Somethings going down, that's the way it seems**
    
    **Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange**
    
    **If nobody's holding you back from me**
    
    **Cause I know how you usually do**
    
    **When you're saying everything to me times two**
    
    **Why can't you just tell the truth**
    
    **If somebody's there, then tell me who**
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Why the sudden change?**
    
    ** **
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **If no one is around you, say baby I love you**
    
    **If you ain't runnin' game**
    
    **Say my name, say my name**
    
    **You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby**
    
    **Better say my name**
    
    ** **
    
    **They all fell down laughing after they were done and left to get some thing to eat.**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
    **We thought that we would end it here. We're thinking about ending it here because no one seems to like it much any more.So if we don't get five good reviews we wont continue. Sorry to the people who like it but that's the way it is.**
    
    ** **
    
    **t****iger and ladybug**
    
    ** **
    
    ** **
    
     
    
     
    
     

****


	8. Author Note

Were back but not with good news

Were back but not with good news.We decided not to continue the story…BUT!We are going to pick someone who wishes to continue it.J Ok?So if you do want to finish it for us please tell us in the review.

Thanks, 

Tiger & ladybug

=^.^=& .


End file.
